1000 ans de Pourquoi, et enfin la vérité
by Merry Moca
Summary: La folie laisse toujours sa place à la la lumière, même après 1000 ans de haine.
1. 1000 ans de Pourquoi

« Maître, pourquoi ?! »

Une vive lueur, puis le noir. Pas le noir de la nuit, éclairée par les rayons opalescents de la lune. Pas le noir réconfortant d'une pièce, plongée dans la pénombre. Le noir d'un esprit divaguant, le noir complet, pas un sens fonctionnant. Le noir.

Et pourtant, j'étais conscient. Je savais que j'étais conscient. Ma perception des auras m'indiquait ce qu'il se passait dehors. Parce que je savais que j'étais enfermé. Dans quoi, je ne saurais le dire. Je ne pouvais me focaliser que sur un souvenir en particulier, les autres comme occultés, pour ne laisser que l'amère vérité. Il m'avait trahit.

Pourquoi ?

Toujours cette question immuable, qui revenait inlassablement.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi, après toutes les épreuves que nous avions surmontées ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi… Pourquoi ?

Je n'avais plus de corps, pourtant je pouvais ressentir un étau autour de mon cœur, une douleur lancinante me parcourir et des larmes couler sur mon visage.

Cela faisait mal. Très mal.

J'ai été trahi. Pourquoi ?

J'étais entièrement tourné vers ma vérité et cette question. Elles tournaient, retournaient, en moi, se répercutant entre les parois de ma prison, prenaient de l'ampleur et revenaient me percuter encore plus fort.

Ma peine se muait peu à peu en quelque chose de plus sombre. Cela ne me faisait plus mal. Cela ne faisait qu'accroitre et me bruler de l'intérieur. Les « pourquoi » désespérés se transformaient en questions agressives.

Le peu de conscience qui me restait s'envola sous l'assaut d'une tempête noire comme l'encre. Des tentacules tout aussi ténébreux encerclaient, emprisonnaient mon esprit.

Vengeance.


	2. Et enfin la vérité

« Je suis désolé, mon ami… »

Moi aussi, maître. Désolé d'avoir douté de vous. Désolé d'avoir crû que vous m'aviez trahi, alors que vous ne vouliez que me protéger.

L'image créée par la fleur du temps vacille un cours instant, en même temps que vous poussiez un cri de douleur. Même si je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre une main vers vous. Je veux vous aider. Mais je ne peux même pas m'aider moi-même. Un éclair de souffrance me parcours le corps, me faisant gémir. J'ai mal. Mais je ne regrette en rien mon geste. Mes yeux rougeoyant se portent vers cet humain que j'ai sauvé maintes fois. Lui-même doit se demander pourquoi j'ai sacrifié ma vie, moi qui avait perdu fois en l'humanité. Son regard est perdu, désespéré. Sacha, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé de ma folie destructrice. Tu m'as fait croire en l'espèce humaine. Tu m'as de nouveau fait prendre conscience que ce lien intangible que je croyais détruit existe encore entre le seigneur Aaron et moi.

Cette douleur qui me lance dans tout le corps me fait m'appuyer contre le cristal contenant mon maître.

L'illusion continue de défiler sous nos regards attentifs. Devant mon maître cherchant mon pardon, je ne peu m'empêcher de pleurer. J'avais effacé tous sentiments négatifs dès que j'avais appris l'acte courageux qu'il avait fait au détriment de sa vie.

Remords. Parce que pendant le temps que j'avais passé dans le sceptre, je n'ais fait que ruminer ma haine. Et que je n'aurais pas dû.

Colère aussi. Parce que j'aurais voulu vous accompagner, quoique vous disiez.

Peine. Parce que vous avez disparu ici, seul, et loin du château. Seul votre courage a traversé le temps, votre exploit dans cette guerre qui fut la votre. Et pas cet acte héroïque qui prouve votre attachement à la vie de tous.

Vous vous estompez alors que vous me remerciez d'avoir été à vos côtés. Je peux voir les larmes aux coins de vos yeux. La fleur ramène à elle la perle de lumière. Le souvenir est terminé.

Nous sommes amis. Ce mot tourne en moi, me remplissant d'une chaleur nouvelle.

Nous sommes amis. Un pokémon peut avoir un lien aussi puissant avec un humain.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre le cristal retenant mon maître. Je sens mes forces décliner. Puis je ne sens plus rien.

J'ai appris la vérité. J'ai fait la paix avec moi-même.

« Je peux rejoindre mon maître la tête haute. »

Merci pour tout. Maître Aaron, je viens te rejoindre.


End file.
